I'm in Hiveswap, Wicked!
by The MZ-FIT G-MR'S Productions
Summary: When a boy buys Hiveswap to play, he ends up inside of it instead. With new memories and a new life, he'll need to help us his new friends in an adventure spanning across two different worlds. (ON HIATUS)
1. Act 1: Prologue

**Act 1: Prologue**

I couldn't help but feel giddy as I loaded up my computer. Hiveswap had just been released, and I was determined to play. Especially due to the fact that Toby Fox had a hand with the music.

Opening up Steam, I bought the game. After clicking play the menu appeared. Rubbing my hands together in anticipation, I clicked "New Game."

And the whole world exploded in a bright light.

* * *

 _What happened?_

I didn't know why I was staring at the ceiling in bed, or why I was in bed. Sitting up I checked to make sure I was still in one piece and noticed something off.

Not only was my room completely different, but my skin was chalk white. I adjusted my glasses to make sure I wasn't seeing anything, but they weren't on my face, nor was my nose. My clothes were different too. A white jacket over a black shirt with a cyan colored circular symbol.

"Are you still heading out sweetie?"

Looking to my right, I saw a woman enter my room. Like me she had chalk white skin, no nose, and black hair that reached her shoulders. She was dressed in a blue blouse and black jeans.

 _Wait... I know her._

Getting up, I walked towards the mirror to get a better look at myself, and it clicked.

I ws Gizmo Misfit; my Homestuck OC.

"Gizmo? Are you alright?"

Clara Animo; my mother. A caring woman who does all she can to look after her family.

"I'm fine mom." I turned to her. "I just thought about going for a walk to clear my mind."

"Well, don't forget you're visiting Joey and Judy for a few hours." She said as I went downstairs

"I won't."

* * *

I waved at neighbors as I passed by. I tried to figure out how I was so calm about this, but 90% off my memories had been replaced with memories of my OC.

From what I remembered. Me and my mother had moved into Hauntswitch a few years ago. During those years I was an outcast, that is until I met Joey Claire and Jude Harley.

Like me, they were outcasts as well.

They live on the outskirts of Hauntswitch in their Half-Harley Manor. I felt bad when I heard about how they were alone, so I introduced myself to them.

We became good friends.

Joey was really nice, especially towards animals. She was also, in no particular order, a puzzle solver, a dancer of multiple schools, and she was aspiring to be a veterinarian. To spend time time with her, we attended dance class together. She excelled at tap dancing while I became a skilled waltzer. I also usually helped in taking care of any injured animals we came across.

Jude had a huge love of conspiracy theories, which Joey found annoying. Sometimes he tended to prank or pester Joey. He's a really smart guy, and loves his pigeons.

Overall the three of us were really close friends.

* * *

After a while I soon came across Half-Harley Manor. I was still amazed of it's size and the fact that Joey and Jude lived there alone. Today was the first day I'd actually see the inside of it."

As reached the front door I was ambushed by a wall of white. It was Tesseract, their pet dog. I shield my face from her licks as I pushed her off of me. Standing up, I brushed my clothes before ringing the doorbell.

Soon after, I heard the faint sound of footsteps rapidly approaching the door. It quickly swung open revealing a smiling Joey.

"gizmo!" She cried, giving me a hug.

"Hey Joey." I replied, returning the hug.

"i'm glad you came!"

"How could I not. It's the first time I've been invited to this place."

"well what are waiting for?" She gestured with her arm and smiled. "come on in!"

"Whoa." I commented as I observed the inside of the manor. "This place is huge!"

"tell me about it." Joey agreed. "if you didn't know the layout you'd probably end up lost."

I noticed there was a whole lot of junk lying around. Ranging from umbrellas two taxidermy animals. There always these pictures ans statues of blue woman that made me blush.

As we neared the kitchen, the door opened to reveal Jude.

"Hey Jude." I greeted with a wave.

"HEY GIZMO," he replied, echoing the gesture. "GOOD TO SEE YOU."

"So." I asked as we entered the kitchen. "What's for dinner?"

"how does cold pizza and soda sound?" Joey answered.

"That'll work."

* * *

After dinner we decided spend the next hour outside playing. While Joey and I played around with Tesseract, Jude spied on the two with his binoculars for some reason.

As Joey rolled around in a pile of leaves, I cannonballed it. Spooking her a leaves flew everywhere. Jude had kept his eyes glue on the town, that he failed to notice Tesseract appear in front of him, causing him to fall back surprised leaving me and Joey laughing.

But our fun was short lived when a black, many legged snake monster appeared out of nowhere. Tesseract fled into her doghouse while Jude climbed the treehouse.

The monster chance after Joey and I as we fled to the house. Bursting through the doors we tried to shut them but the monster was too strong.

"come on!" Joey cried as she grabbed by arm and dragged me up the stairs with the snake monster right on our heels.

Turning down a hallway Joey led me to what was presumably her room. Opening the door, we dove in, slamming the door in the creatures face.

We stood there for a few moments catching our breath, both of visibly shocked at what just happened.

"Sooo, that happened."

* * *

 **And here it is!**

 **I'm in Hiveswap, Wicked!"**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.**

 **I'm looking for anyone who can do fan art for this too.**

 **Till next time!**

 **This is the E-Z G-MR, logging out.**


	2. Act 1: Chapter 1

**Act 1: Chapter 1**

You know what? With all the excitement and confusion upon entering a new world, I never properly introduced myself.

My name is...

Sorry. I'm gonna need a minute. I did run a lot in the last chapter.

...

... it's Gizmo Misfit.

I am in no particular order, a hacker, a practitioner of magic, a dancer of waltz, and a game developer. I have lived with my mother all my life, and my dad passed away a few years ago

Well, since that's out of the way.

* * *

We gave ourselves a minute to freak out. Why? You know, because of the monster? The thing with all the legs and teeth? The one we barely got away from?

Taking a deep breath I relaxed as I leaned against the wall while slowly sliding down to the floor.

"what _*pant*_ was that?" _*pant*_ Joey asked as she helped me up.

"I _*pant*_ have no idea." I replied.

After a minute of catching our breaths, I leaned against the door to hear if the creature was a still out there. I didn't hear anything. Feeling stupid, I opened the door a tiny bit.

"are you cr-" I covered her mouth before she could finish.

There was no sign of the creature, meaning it probably moved on.

"I think it's heading back downstairs." I said, letting Joey go.

"could it also be heading back outside?" She asked concerned.

"It might be."

"jude's out there!" She cried, becoming frantic. "we have to help him!"

"Joey!" I tried to calm her down. I grabbed her head, and brought her close. "Calm down. We'll help him, ok?"

She didn't respond at first. Just nodded slightly while staring at me with wide eyes. It was then I noticed how close we were.

We quickly separated, feeling very awkward.

"maybe we should on Jude," she said, looking around awkwardly.

"Yeah," I agreed.

As Joey turned on the lights, I looked around her room, picking up a snow globe with a wizard inside it.

"my babysitter gave me that," Joey explained. "she told me that _"he lives in his little wizardy orb, just swimmin' in spells and glitter."_

"Your babysitter must really wizards," I commented, setting the knick-knack down.

"yeah, she's pretty great," Joey agreed as I looked at a trophy on her shelf. "my mom won that when she was my age for being the best a ballet."

"Guess you inherited her dance skills."

I looked around her room some more, before coming across a odd looking puppy pillow, with smaller versions inside.

"puppy surprise is having puppies!" Joey gleefully said as she walked up.

I raised an eyebrow.

"yeah, it's weird now that i say it out loud."

Looking back down at the weird plush, I noticed two buried objects. I reached in and pulled them out for a better look. One was a regular key and the other was a big black key with a red and green swirl.

"What are these?"

Joey grabbed them both, "the smaller key is to my diary, and the bigger one is an heirloom of my mom."

"Oh, sorry."

"you're fine. it's just really important to me," she replied, looking sadly at the heirloom.

I place my hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile, which helped cheer her up.

As I continued to look around the room Joey showed me her JUNIOR VETERINARIAN'S MEDKIT. There was her oven to bake cakes, and I also saw her wardrobe, which embarrassed her since she didn't think she was a stylish as Clarissa.

"Pfft!" I replied. "You look fine just the way you are."

I then noticed a walkie-talkie on the ground and picked it up.

"Hey? Does Jude have a walkie-talkie of his own?"

Joey looked over her shoulder, her eyes lighting up when she saw the device.

"Yes, we can contact him!"

I flipped the switch, but there was no static. Either Jude had left his off, or there were no batteries.

There were no batteries.

"Crap!" Joey said. "I remember taking the batteries out for something, but I can't remember what."

As we looked for the batteries, Joey told me about how she would be able to flash her vet badge whenever she was dealing with "fuzzy faced critters." I also met Sir Bappy Pawswatter, her "manthro chap."

As we moved toward the window, I briefly admired the sunset. We saw that more monsters had arrived, and a twinkle coming from the treehouse.

"jude!" Joey cried out. "we gotta find those batteries!"

As we looked through the rest of her stuff, I came across what looked like her diary. There were two pictures beside it, one of Joey and Tesseract, the other of what looked like Joey and Jude's mom.

"ever since mom died, we've seen less and less of pa over the years," Joey commented as he looked at the picture. "He probably had greener pastures to move on to. or bluer beauties."

I saw her clench her fists. She used a jacket to wipe away a tear. I gave her a hug, wrapping her a firm squeeze.

Joey scribbled something into her diary as I continued to look around.

Admiring the art on her closet, I opened it up, finding Simon Says game. We took about the batteries and put them in the walkie talkie, not before playing one game first.

"jude, you there? are you alright?" Joey asked concerned.

 _"YES,"_ he replied, much to our relief. _"BEEN COVERTLY SINGALLING STATUS AND REQUESTING YOURS. over."_

"Does he mean the twinkle?" I looked at Joey who shrugged.

"we don't know morse code," Joey spoke into the walkie talkie.

 _"WOULD NEVER USE SUCH EASILY DECHIPERABLE CODE. over."_

I groaned, "oh god."

 _"ENEMY AGENTS EVERYWHERE. over."_

 _"WAIT. unover."_

 _"STILL UNCONFIRMED VIS-A-VIS YOUR CONDITION FOLLOWING ENEMY SERPENT ENCOUNTER. over."_

 _"PLEASE REPORT BITE STATUS. HOW MANY AND HOW GROSS. over."_

"we're fine," Joey answered, rolling her eyes. "no bites, you weirdo, but thank you for asking. it was a close one."

 _"GREAT WAS WORRIED. over."_

"that reminds me. after we shut the door on it i think we heard it clomping off back down the stairs. i don't think you should leave your treehouse anytime soon. it might be headed back your way."

 _"NO PLANS OF LEAVING CURRENT LOCATION YARD CRAWLING WITH CRYPTID VANGUARD. over."_

We shared a look.

"cryptid vanguard?"

 _"MISSING BIG PICTURE JOEY. over."_

"ok, maybe a little less obtuse, then."

 _"PURELY DEFENSIVE POSTURE TACTICALLY SUICIDAL. MONSTERS LIKELY JUST DISTRACTION. COULD HAVE OBSCURED ADDITIONAL AGENTS ON APPROACH. over."_

"do you mean, like, more monsters, or..."

 _"CAN'T DISCUSS ON UNSECURED CHANNEL. CAN'T BE CERTAIN WHO'S LISTENING. BUT EVIDENCE POINTS TO ANTARES-CLASS CONSPIRACY CASCADE. over."_

Joey looked at me in utter confusion, unsure what to say. I held out my hand to take the walkie talkie.

"Jude, it's Gizmo. Can you forget the spy talk and help us out here?" I hesitated before adding, "over."

 _"RELIEVED THAT YOU'RE TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY. over."_

"hey!" Joey said offended.

 _"ARE YOU TWO TOTALLY PREPARED TO BEING FORWARD OPERATIONS. NO GOING BACK NOW GUYS. over."_

"I just added the last part to make you feel better, doofus. We're not leaving."

 _"TRUST CRUCIAL ON THE BATTLEFIELD GIZMO. HOPING PRESENCE OF MONSTERS HAS TIPPED EQUATION AWAY FROM TYPICAL SKEPTICISM. over."_

"that's fair," Joey commented.

I sighed, "what do we need to do?"

 _"YOUR CURRENT POSITION NOT SECURE. LARGE YARD-FACING WINDOWS. LOCATION COMPROMISED TO ENEMY. SITUATION RAPIDLY DETERIORATING MUST ABSCOND TO ATTIC GUYS. over."_

"the attic?" Joey asked as I passed back the walkie talkie.

 _"YES THE ATTIC. STRONG DOOR. WELL STOCKED WITH TACTICAL MATERIAL. TAKE LEFT OUT OF BEDROOM GO UP STAIRS. HIGHEST ROOM IN HOUSE. over."_

"i know where the attic is, jude!" Joey retorted. "it was just a weird suggestion! what else is new? more inscrutable rambling from my treehouse lunatic brother!"

 _"DON'T UNDERSTAND. YOU SOUNDED CONFUSED. TRYVING TO HELP. over."_

"look, just. shut up, ok. we'll sneak up there, lock the door, and you can... can our babysitter!"

"How can your babysitter help us out?" I asked. "Besides, didn't you once tell she's usually drunk?"

Joey sent me a small glare before turning back to the walkie talkie.

 _"TOO LATE TO REACH HER AT LAB WORKING DAY LONG DONE. over."_

"oh no, you're right..."

"Told ya," I added, getting another glare.

 _"AGREED ON ALL COUNTS. BABYSITTER CAPABLE STRIFER, COULD HELP TIP SCALES. MIGHT ALSO CONVINCE YOU TWO TO GET TO SAFETY."_

"Jude, we're going to the attic, alright?" I spoke, speaking into the walkie talkie.

"and we're sorry for being mean," Joey added.

 _"DO YOU HAVE YOUR WEAPONS. over."_

"weapons? do you mean my OLD weapon? what for?"

"Old weapon?" I asked.

"long story."

 _"SERPENTS SWARMING EVERYWHERE. over."_

"you want us to fight them? with a flashlight?"

"You're old weapon is a flashlight?"

"i told you it's a long story!"

 _"DON'T BLAME YOU FOR BEING NERVOUS WITH HIGH CONCENTRATION OF SERPENT PRESENCE. MUST BE BRAVE. YOUR BROTHER BELIEVES IN YOU AND KNOWS YOU AND YOUR FRIEND CAN BEAT THE SERPENTS. over."_

"stop saying serpents."

 _"DO YOU RECALL WHERE WEAPON IS. over."_

"yeah. it's in the closet."

 _"UNDERSTOOD ALL SET THEN. over."_

"Wait. I don't have a weapon."

"oh yeah. jude, gizmo doesn't have a weapon, and mine is in the hall closet."

 _"CRAP. over."_

"yeah. well i guess we'll have to take your word about all this. you...ARE sure about all this, right?"

 _"ABSOLUTELY EXTREMELY CERTAIN. over."_

"over and out, squirt."

"I guess this means I'll have to find a weapon," I said as we moved towards the door.

"i'm sure there's something in the hall you could use," Joey replied. "we have a lot of junk lying around anyway."

 _"PERMISSION TO SPEAK WITH GIZMO PRIVATELY. over,"_ Jude's voice suddenly spoke up.

"uh, sure," Joey responded, passing me the walkie talkie. "i'll be over here." She moved to the other side of her room.

"What is it Jude?" I asked, not wanting to listen to big words.

 _"LOOK AFTER HER,"_ he answered in a whisper.

"Huh?"

 _"I KNOW YOU CARE ABOUT MY SISTER GIZMO. JUST PROMISE ME YOU'LL PROTECT HER."_

"Jude, I..." This had take me completely off guard.

 _"PLEASE."_

I looked at Joey who gave me a small smile.

I smiled back. I couldn't deny it. I had a crush on Joey. She was cute, funny, smart and loyal. She and Jude were the closest friends I had. And I wouldn't let anything happen to either of them.

I smiled back before answering.

"I promise."

* * *

 **Wow. Nearly 2000 words.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **I'll be on a cruise starting Dec. 17 for about 8 days.**

 **Until then...**

 **This is the EZ-GMR,**

 **logging out.**


	3. Act 1: Chapter 2

**Act 1: Chapter 2**

The hallway was empty.

"Looks like the coast is clear. For now," I commented.

"yeah."

As we looked around, I noticed all the junk on the ground.

"Have you guys ever thought of cleaning this up?"

"since most of this belonged to our dad, we decided to let them be. but throwing them out would've been a better option."

"anyway, come on," she gestured for me to follow. "my weapon's in the hall closet, maybe we can find something for you as well."

"Yeah, we don't want that crafty snake to get a drop on us," I agreed.

As we explored the hall, I spotted several notable objects. One of which was a globe-like sculpture with an arrow that point up towards the ceiling.

"Ah, so that's the location of the ceiling. Thank you, globe object!"

Joey couldn't help herself as she burst out laughing.

Another object I spotted was a jewelry box. Joey told me that it belong to her mother, so it was an extremely valuable heirloom. Next to it was any empty can of Pringles. Most likely Jude's.

There was a stuffed toy that really creeped me out. Jude apparently ripped it with an experimental "foamless dart," so Joey patched it back up.

There was also a statue in a tutu covered with darts.

"ah balinda," Joey commented, "she provided great cover in the dart gun war."

"Who won?"

"i tried to distracted jude by tap dancing, but it did not work."

"So it was a draw?"

"...sure, why not?"

There was a dart gun on a nearby chair.

"Maybe this could be useful," I held it up, grabbing several darts on the floor.

I looked up to see a painting of a woman covered in stickers.

"this lady was hanging out, and it was making me a little uncomfortable. so i churched her up a little."

"Seems a little silly doesn't it?"

"well, i was eight years old at the time."

I looked around the hall a little more. Jude's bedroom door was covered in stickers, signs and caution tape.

 _"The guy is real serious about privacy."_

"jude wants to make sure no gets into his room because of all his conspiracy work."

"Conspiracy work?"

"i don't know much about it. i've never thought about entering the room."

"Why would you want to?"

"well, his _pet_ is there."

"His pigeons?"

"no, his _other_ pet."

I arched an eyebrow.

She stepped forward and whispered in my ear.

My eyes widened, "Oh."

"i love animals all the same," she explained, "but that's one i'd rather let jude deal with."

They're Lite Brite was a pretty cool device that changed shapes.

The closet was right next to Jude's room. Opening it up, I wasn't surprised to see it crammed full of junk.

"my weapon is in that box," Joey pointed up at a brown box crammed up top. "can you give me a boost?"

"Sure," I knelt down and got into position.

I braced myself as Joey climbed up, her shoe slightly digging into my hands.

"Do you think you could hurry up a bit?" I asked as my arms began to shake.

"hang on. i almost...got it!"

However, right as she said that, she lost balance.

"Oh crap!" I let out as she fell on top of me. She landed on my stomach expelling the air out of me.

"are you ok?" Joey asked as she got off.

"Oh I'm fine," I grunted. "Just had the wind knocked out of me."

After helping me up, Joey dug into the box, pulling out a flashlight, an old pair of ballet shoes and a bag of dog food.

"Where's your weapon?" I asked.

"this is it," she held up the flashlight.

I looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"you'll see what i mean," She explained before trying to turn on the device. Confused, she opened it and turned it over. Instead of batteries, all that fell out was a bunch of POGS. "dang it, jude!"

As she radioed her brother, I sifted through the closet to find my own weapon. I picked up what look like a glow stick, and the hacking tool I lent to Jude. I wondered what happened to this thing.

Joey switched off her walkie as I slipped on the watch.

"up the attic then?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Where else?"

* * *

As we arrived at the attic, I noticed a bunch of stuff right outside the door. Nothing but a pile of useless trash.

Joey approached and looked it over. "looks like there are some old toys that i used to play with."

I noticed she had a small look of anger on her face when she looked at the door. "You ok?"

"during his rare visits here, we could hear pa up here messing around with all this trash."

"I'm sorry."

"it's fine," she responded, turning to me with a smile. "but thanks anyway."

She approached the door and looked through the key hole. "hmm..."

"What is it?"

She looked away. "there's something big that's covered up. i've never seen it before."

"That's weird. Let me take it a look."

Joey aside for me too look through. The attic was pretty dark with a lot of junk laying around. In the far back however, was a huge object draped in a sheet. A window must've been open as the sheet was rustling.

Joey turned on her radio. "hey, the attic door's locked!"

 _"CRIPES, FORGOT ABOUT THAT. TACTICAL BLUNDER ON MY PART. over."_

"it's fine. no big deal, we just left the safety of my room to be eaten by monsters in the hallway because my dorky brother sent us to the safety of a locked door."

Wow. Burn.

 _"IT IS NOT FINE. over."_

"jude!" Joey cried out in panic.

 _"PANIC NOT NECESSARY. STILL NEED TO GET YOU TWO TO ATTIC. over."_

"for safety, right. well, whatever," Joey responded. "we're trusting you, i guess."

She turned to me at that last sentence, probably to see if I agree with here.

I smiled and nodded, causing her to smile in return.

 _"APPRECIATE THAT. over."_

"although so far it hasn't really paid off," we both snickered at that.

 _"GUYS PLEASE, JUST NEED YOU TWO TO HEAD TO TROPHY ROOM. over."_

"oh gross!" Joey complained. "i hate that place. why does pa even need a trophy room, when our WHOLE HOUSE is just his dumping ground for whatever garbage he picks up on his stupid "adventures?" "

 _"WILL FIND KEY TO ATTIC THERE,"_ Jude responded. _"MYSERIOUS WHIMS OF ABSENT FATHER NOT RELEVANT. over."_

Joey sighed. "fine."

 _"over and out."_

"So," I spoke after a moment, "back downstairs then?"

"pretty much."

* * *

We made our way back through the hallways to the stairs. As we made our way down, I got to look at their family pictures hanging on the wall. Some of them were of Joey and Jude, others included what I think is their baby sitter, their mom and their dad.

I recognized the lovely diptych of Joey and Jude's school portraits. Both were smiling, Joey on a forest background and Jude on a laser background. I'm remember the bad hair days too. Simply perfection.

"ha ha, jude puts the DIP in diptych," Joey commented as she looked at the portraits.

I stared blankly at her. "I... don't get it."

She turned to me. "You see, it's... uh. I don't get it either."

I noticed another picture of Joey's pa with what looked like a dead deer. It was covered in stickers. Joey obviously did it, she deplored cruelty to animals.

There was a picture of a younger Joey and Jude with a white haired girl. Probably their babysitter. Joey used to talk about how she was really cool, but later on Joey mentioned she turned out to be a sucky role model.

Some of portraits were of their mother. I had to admit, she was a very beautiful woman. Their dad just looked bland.

As we kept moving down the stairs I noticed other decorations that belong to their dad such as guns and a statue of a snake.

The lights flickered out as we neared the bottom of the stairs. We could hear everything power down. The mansion grew dark but it was still illuminated by the open windows.

Joey began to look nervous, so I grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. It helped calm her down. I wasn't gonna lie, I was scared too, but I promised Jude I'd look after his sister.

Joey turned on the radio. "well, it would seem the power's out."

 _"CLASSIC PSY-OPS. over."_ Jude responded.

"what?"

 _"CREDIT WHERE IT'S DUE,"_ he explained. _"BEST WAY TO DESTABILIZE COUNTERMEASURES: LEAVE YOU IN THE DARK. LITERALLY. over."_

"not literally," Joey countered. "it's still like, late afternoon. we can see fine."

 _"SHOULD HAVE NO TROUBLE GETTING TO TROPHY ROOM THEN. over."_

"fine then, mr. mission control," Joey answered in a mocking tone.

 _"YES. GREAT. over and out."_

The two of us look down at the bottom of the stairs, knowing that snake thing could be down there. But, we steeled our courage, and proceeded down.

* * *

 **And here is chapter 2. Sorry for the delay.**

 **This story is going on hiatus until I'm in Mortal Kombat, Sweet! is finished. It shouldn't be too long, but don't quote me on that.**

 **On another note, I have a request for you guys.**

 **I'd like you to check out my story Joining the Fight. It's based off the web comic Dreamkeepers. For those of you who don't know it, type in Dreamkeepers Comic to find the website.**

 **When it's finished, I'm going to send it to the creators so they could publish it. Hopefully.**

 **Until then, I'd like to get your reviews on it.**

 **'Til next time.**

 **This is the EZ-GMR,**

 **logging out.**


End file.
